


Family Time

by SexyFrostGiants



Series: The Branches of Yggdrasil [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Ánleifr bonding, Family time, M/M, bitter loki, thor is an oaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFrostGiants/pseuds/SexyFrostGiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bonding scenes between Ánleifr and Clint that I mentioned possibly doing awhile ago, plus some extra bits with Loki in Jotunheim :) if you haven't read I'm here even if no one else is, this will just be confusing, so I recommend reading that first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi and yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in forever, I've been incredibly busy and had the worst writers block, but here are the bonding scenes that I didn't put into I'm Here Even If No One Else Is. I will be posting more as I go, including some with Loki in Jotunheim and further shenanigans, like him messing with Thyrm, and a scheming Farbauti

Clint looked up as Ánleifr entered the living room. The boy had tears streaming down his cheeks and Maria clutched tightly to his chest. To the archers surprise Thor followed closely behind looking guilty and panicked.  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Clint asked worriedly as he stood from where he'd been lounging in front of the TV.  
The thunderer had begged Clint to allow him to hang out with Ánleifr for an hour, and the archer had eventually agreed.  
Seeing the tears on the baby's face he wished he hadn't relented.

'Whats wrong? Obviously that giant oaf frightened him.' Came Loki's mocking voice from within his mind.  
That isn't the only possible conclusion, mental-not-Loki, the archer snapped back silently before turning his attention back to his charge.

"I-I don't want to play with h-him alone any-ymore." The boy sobbed pitifully and the mortal immediately pulled the boy into a protective hug.  
"Okay, I won't leave you alone with anyone again." Clint found himself promising without a thought.  
He truly had no control against those pitiful green eyes. Though he never had, Loki always was able to get Clint to what he wanted when he turned his big green eyes on the SHIELD agent. 

The archer sent a dismissive look towards the thunder god who was still hovering uncertainly in the doorway.  
Thor frowned and looked rather irritated at being sent away but left nonetheless.

"How about we watch Bambi and eat some ice cream?" Clint offered with a smile.  
'Jötunn young cannot ingest milk.' Mental-Loki supplied, oddly helpful for once.  
"I mean frozen yogurt." The archer corrected with a sheepish grin as the baby nodded and held his hands up in a silent plea to be held.  
Clint scooped the Jötunn boy up and carried him to the kitchen.

"Lets see what Tony has." The archer said as he opened the freezer.  
Ánleifr smiled happily when the cold air from the freezer brushed over his skin and the archer felt a surge of guilt over the fact that the baby wasn't as comfortable at the seventy degrees that Tony kept the tower at. He'd convince the man to lower it to sixty later.

The archer grabbed the last container of frozen yogurt, strawberry it read, and smiled, Loki would have liked such a flavour.  
Rather than bothering with bowls the mortal simply grabbed two spoons and carried Ánleifr out to the living room.

"Jarvis, can you play Bambi again?" The archer called out.  
"Certainly sir."  
With that the opening scene of the Disney film began to play and Clint settled himself and his Jötunn charge down on the couch to watch the film for the sixth time.

~•~

It was two in the morning and Natasha had slipped into the kitchen to get a glass of water, her throat was rather dry from the nightmare she'd been suffering through.

To her shock she almost stepped in a melted puddle of ice cream. Startled, she looked around the room to find several other objects that should be in the freezer laying on the floor.

Puzzled she opened the freezer door and stared in silent horror at the sight of Ánleifr curled up in the frigid box.

Anger surged within her and she reached for the boy, hoping he was okay. Forgetting that the child was actually a Jötunn and came from a world much colder than a freezer could ever hope to be.

She gently lifted the frigid body, already planning on how she would murder Clint for his negligence when the boy startled awake.

"Dam?" The baby questioned sleepily as he cast blurry green eyes around searchingly.  
"No, it's Natasha." She said and the boy yawned and sleepily hugged his stuffed wolf closer to his chest.

"I'm going to bring you back to Clint now." She stated and received a sleepy murmur of agreement.

The assassin stalked back towards Barton's room, all but seething with anger as she clutched the boys slowly warming body close to her chest.

When she slammed the door open she was satisfied to see Clint throw himself in front of Ánleifr's bed, not that the child slept anywhere but in Clint's arms. And apparently the freezer.

"'Tasha? Why d' you have my baby?" He questioned in sleepy confusion, as he automatically reached for the child.

Natasha stepped out of his reach her glare intensifying.  
"He was sleeping in the freezer." She snapped.  
"What?!" The archer almost screeched out his blue eyes widening as he sent a protective glance down at the black haired boy in her arms.

"You're lucky he's okay." She snapped at him.  
Clint was quiet for a moment, his eyes turned inward as if thinking then he let out his breath in one long sigh.  
"He's a Jötunn Nat, the freezer was probably more comfortable." He replied as if repeating something someone else had told him.

"You're cleaning up the mess in the kitchen." She snapped in reply, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that.  
Without another word she gently placed the boy in Clint's arms and stalked out of the room.


	2. The consorts advice

Loki walked beside Laufey his face schooled carefully blank as the elder spoke of what he planned after the war. The trickster wasn't truly listening though, no he was more focused on the sound of Thyrm following closely behind him as an ever present, irritating shadow. 

Loki knew Farbauti had a hand in the elder Jötunn following him, his sites sly grin when Loki mentioned it told all. The only thing the godling couldn't figure out was why, what reason did Farbauti have for having Thyrm follow him around?

"You are distracted." Laufey stated and Loki looked up startled, he hasn't realised his Dam had been watching him.

"I- yes, I am." The trickster admitted, wondering if he could wheedle information out of the Jötunn king.  
"What holds your attention?" Laufey responded curiously with as a soft a smile as a Jötunn is capable of making.

"I fancy one of the elite guard, yet I fear he does not feel the same. In fact he refuses to speak to me on any subject aside from the war." Loki stated with a slight frown, for it was true that he couldn't get anything out of Thyrm aside from battle plans.

"You speak of Thyrm, do you not?" Laufey asked with a smirk.  
"I do." Loki said, startled that Laufey already knew who he was thinking of.  
"I am much more perceptive than you seem to think me Ánleifr." The Jötunn king said with a chuckle after seeing the flash of surprise that crossed Loki's face before he could gain control of himself again.

"What then do you propose I do?" The younger Jötunn asked curiously, perhaps Laufey could give him a way into Thyrm's head.  
"Bed him, after you two have enjoyed one another's bodies he is more likely to speak to you, your sire was the same way as your Thyrm." Laufey said with a mischievous smirk.

"I see." Loki replied his brow furrowed in thought as he truly considered Laufey's advice.  
It wouldn't be the first time he'd used his body to gain an advantage over an adversary, nor would it be the last. But the information he sought was merely to sate his own curiosity, it was not necessary for any scheme.  
"Perhaps you are correct Dam, how did you lure my sire into your bed?" The trickster asked calmly as he considered how to approach Thyrm.

"There was no luring involved child, I approached him with my intentions and offered him the position of my mate and consort and he accepted." Laufey said with a shrug.  
Loki looked at him in surprise.

"You did not woo him?" The younger asked, startled by the thought of simply telling someone you wished to bed them.  
"No, that came much later." The elder laughed softly.

Loki considered his words for many minuets in silence. He had always had to trick others into his bed, none had wanted him over Thor or warriors like Fandral. Hel, even Volstagg was more capable of bedding a woman than Loki. The only woman that had come to his bed without any tricks or 'incentives' from his brother was the lady Sigyn, Loki's betrothed.  
They had been fast friends and quickly lovers, he had then asked his fathers permission to ask for her hand and he had agreed. When he had asked her she too agreed, the wedding was to be after Thor's coronation, that is until everything had crumbled around Loki.

"Ánleifr?" Loki startled back to the present to see Laufey staring at him worriedly.  
"What ails you child?" The elder demanded, but Loki was distracted by the frigid sensation on his cheeks.  
Slowly the trickster realised they were tears and shame overwhelmed him. What a child he was, crying over a lost life and blind innocence. How weak was he that so easily he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him in public.

"I am sorry Dam, I do not know what has come over me." The younger whispered softly as he rubbed at his eyes.  
"Thyrm!" Laufey called as he finally caught sight of the general.  
"Dam." Loki hissed in protest, the last thing he wanted was for Thyrm to see him at his weakest.

Laufey ignored him and Thyrm reluctantly approached.  
"Escort Ánleifr back to his quarters." Laufey ordered then turned and left without another word.  
"My prince." The elder Jötunn said with a low bow as he gestured Loki ahead.

The trickster began walking without a word and they silently stalked through the halls of the frozen palace.  
"You did not mean what you said, correct?" Thyrm asked finally and Loki considered then smirked integrally.  
"And if I did?" He asked softly, not turning to look at the elder Jötunn.

"I would not have you, for even if you are not my prince, you are a prince. It is evident in how you hold yourself, I will not get involved with royalty." Thyrm said firmly.

"Why is that?" The trickster growled softly, a bit bitter that even here none wanted him.  
"You mistake my refusal for disinterest." Thyrm said as he gently grasped Loki's arm and pulled him to a stop.  
"What else should it be taken for General?" The younger spat bitterly, his red eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

Only two people had ever truly wanted him, Clint and Sigyn, and the mortal archer was his puppet, he had no control over himself.  
"Self-preservation." The other replied softly as he released Loki's arm.

The trickster steeled himself and turned away.  
"Your services are no longer needed, Lord Thyrm, you are dismissed." The younger hissed out and stalked away.

~•~

Loki paced the length of his rooms as his mind wandered to his mortal archer.  
Through the weak bond they still shared he sensed fear and sighed. The fear was directed towards the brat everyone was so obsessed with, Ánleifr.

"The child is Jötunn Barton, the cold provides him with comfort." Loki snapped into the silence of the room, knowing his words would be conveyed along their bond.

Relief washed over the bond and Loki broke the mind contact, anger clouding his mind as he sent a bolt of pure energy at a nearby chair and shattered it into millions of frozen shards.

Thyrm's rejection, though his half offer had not been in truth, and Barton's ignorant dismal of him grated on the tricksters fraying nerves. Was he so easily replaced by a Jötunn brat?

A light rapping on his doors had the trickster startling from his thoughts.  
"Enter." He granted softly, the doors opened and Farbauti entered slowly.  
His red eyes seemed to convey pity, though the sight of it only served to irritate the younger Jötunn.

"I have heard of your altercation with Thyrm." The elder started gently, as if Loki were a maiden to be protected from the cruelties of the world.  
"You mean the one in which I offered myself to him and he refused?" The trickster questioned mockingly.

"I did not think you truly felt anything for him." Farbauti sighed out.  
"I do not." Loki growled in reply as he glared at his blurred reflection in the frozen walls of his chambers.

"Why then this anger?" The elder questioned as he sat on one of the chairs Loki had, had placed in his rooms for Farbauti's convenience.  
The trickster remained stubbornly quiet.  
"If you do not wish to speak with me, then I shall be on my way." The elder said after several minutes of silence and he rose and approached the door.

"He dismissed me immediately, without even giving it a thought. It was as if I was again a boy on Asgard." Loki whispered as his sire reached the door.

"When you stopped being a boy, what did you do to turn a no, into a yes?" Farbauti asked as he turned back to face his not-child.  
"Many things ... But I do not know if I wish him to change his mind. I fear I - there is a mortal -" Loki cut himself off with a groan of frustration as he stared at his blue hands.

"I have grown attached to my pet archer." The younger admitted after regaining control of himself.  
"Then tell him that when you return to your branch." Farbauti said as if it were clear as day.

Loki couldn't quite stifle his incredulous laugh.  
"He despises me, I took his mind from him, enslaved him to my will. I still hold him, yet he does not realise that I do... Sire, I do not want the hawk to hate me." Loki admitted as the weakness he'd been fighting gripped his mind and heart and made him wish for Frigga's comforting arms.

"Then make amends with him, has your Dam told you how we met?" Farbauti asked as he lead the younger Jötunn to sit on the bed before lowering himself down next to Loki.

"Only that he outright told you he wanted you and that you would be his mate and you consented." Loki said but Farbauti laughed softly.

"That is only half truth. We met at a county fair when I was but an adolescent and he the fair crown prince of King Nál. Unlike many of the other youths in my village I did not seek him out nor fawn over him, I intact avoided him. Your Dam sought me out at the fair and forced me into a dance. He presumed to kiss me before all of my village, I was so furious I struck him for all to see. He was amused, the guards however, were not. I was to be executed for attacking the crown prince of Jotunheim. He offered me the place of his mate and consort in return for my life, I would not have accepted if not for my Dams pleas. Laufey insured she had comfort until her death and he has been more than kind to me, I have in fact come to love him." The elder Jötunn finished his story with a fond smile.

"He took your will from you, your freedom, yet you love him?" Loki reaffirmed softly and received a nod and smile from his sire.

"Your archer will forgive you, given time he will see that his time with you was not captivity as he had thought but a form of freedom all on its own." Farbauti said reassuringly before smiling and rising again.

"It is time for you to rest my child, I leave you with this parting advice, if you still hold your archer as you claim, assisting him in remembering your times of happiness together will help you in the long run with him." The kings consort said with a kind smile before turning and leaving.

Loki laid on top of his frigid bed with a sigh his mind wandering to Clint Barton and the time they had spent together. Perhaps Farbauti was right and he could help Clint to remember the regard Loki had held him in.


End file.
